


The Christmas Gift (that just keeps giving)

by Cascade24



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascade24/pseuds/Cascade24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while and I've been mulling over the ending of DEA. It's not really explained and we only get one point of view, Sookie's. Maybe it's the way I think (to many detective and spy novels) but I felt there was more to it from Eric's point of view. So this is my take on what happened next. Hope you enjoy.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Closing the office door quietly and walking back to her desk she sat down in the high backed leather chair, collected together the documents spread across the light wood surface and placed them in a red file. Red for vampire.

Sitting back in the comfortable chair her eyes roved around the room, settling on the bank of filing cabinets that occupied the whole of one wall. 'I need a bigger office' she thought, not for the first time. But then the thought of moving everything was daunting. 

There was a quiet knock on the door 'Come in' she answered. The door opened and she smiled. Rayanne, her secretary come receptionist grinned at her. 

'All done' she said, walking into the room and placing a leather folder on the desk 'just sign these and I'll mail them on the way home. That's if you don't need me for anything else?' 

'Nope, all done for today.' she replied opening the folder and signing her name on the three letters it enclosed. She handed it back to Rayanne 'There you go. You have a good weekend, doing anything special? She asked, hers would be quiet and lonesome. Bill was in New Orleans and had been for the last two nights.

Rayanne smiled 'No, just the usual, but I've got to drop by and see my mom. She's fretting about some picnic her church have organised for Sunday and she needs a hand with the baking. Typical mom she always volunteers for everything and then ropes the family in.'

The pretty redhead chuckled and Cassie, for the umpteenth time, praised the day she had walked into the office looking for a job. She had been recommended by Portia, of all people, but it had worked out fine.

When the news was finally announced that Portia and Glen Vick were expecting a happy event .Portia had approached Cassie and asked if they could form a sort of partnership as Portia didn't want to return to full time work after the baby arrived. Of course Portia would keep all her high profile clients, but if Cassie was willing to take on the more everyday mundane cases it would certainly raise her profile in the town.

She had discussed it with Bill and he couldn't see any pitfalls, so she had arranged a meeting with Portia. She was surprised when Greg arrived with her. Portia had complied a list of the clients she was preparing to hand over. Most of them were easy legal stuff, wills, land purchases, minor disputes and then Greg spoke up. He was convinced the VRA would go through and this could cause one or two legal problems with some of his clients, especially with the tax liability fallout. He knew several were thinking of transferring their assets into different names and even off shore. Was she willing to take these on as well. 

Her business had just trebled overnight. When they eventually shook hands Portia said 'By the way, I hope you don't mind but I've asked one of my assistants to call on you. She will be out of a job when you take over, and I thought you might need some help? I promise it's not to spy on you, Rayanne is a good worker. She's efficient, smart and she's not a vampirephobe, which I think might be important for you.'

'I guess it would. Sure why not.' she said, if she didn't like Rayanne she could always say no thanks. As it was she did like her, and as she had worked for Portia for a while she was already trained in various legal office technicalities.  
That was three years ago, now they were a smooth team, ate lunch together most days and Rayanne made the best cup of coffee ever. She'd had a terrible crush on Bill for a few months, which he found embarrassing and slightly flattering. Cassie thought it was quite funny and gently teased her after one evening when her eyes never strayed far from Bill as he sat and patiently waited for them to finish drafting a conveyance. 

The redhead blushed 'I'm sorry' she stammered 'He's just so.........nice' Cassie could think of several occasions when Bill Compton had not been 'nice' in any shape or form.

'Just remember' she quietly instructed her assistant 'Nice is second nature to them, It's how they have got by for thousands of years. I haven't met a single one that doesn't turn on the charm.'

Rayannes eyes flew open 'You mean he's glamoured me!' and Cassie laughed.

'No, if he had you wouldn't be here now. You would be in a dark corner with his fangs in your neck' Rayanne shivered and a hand flew to her neck in a protective gesture. 'But' she cautioned 'don't maintain eye contact with them for more than a few seconds, just in case.' 

After that little conversation her assistant was more circumspect whenever Bill was around and she did breath a sign of relief when Rayanne started dating a guy from Monroe which seemed to break the 'Bill' spell.

'Well you have a good weekend, and try to relax a bit' she commented, back in the here and know, as Rayanne tucked the folder under her arm.

'Not much chance of that' she laughed 'knowing my mother I'll be baking till the small hours for Sunday.' she paused 'When is Bill due back?' 

'Not until Tuesday, he's done the first intro. But the second is scheduled for Sunday and you know what he's like. He won't leave until he's satisfied all parties are happy and there won't be any repercussions. So I'm going to have a nice quiet weekend.' 

Friendly Relations, the name of the new company, was a success. The first six trial cases had been virtually trouble free. Just one case had caused Bill some concern when the young vampire was so overcome at meeting his human twin sister after eight years he had been close to biting her. Bill had hauled them apart and restrained him. After a few minutes it all calmed down and the meeting ended with everyone being friends. Since then, the operation had been re-jigged and smoothed out in one or two areas and now it worked wonderfully. Even the King of Nevada was extremely complimentary, mostly because he was getting twenty five percent of the profit. 

Rayanne raised an eyebrow knowing a quiet weekend was the last thing her boss really wanted. 

'I can get you an invite to the picnic?' she asked with a grin

'Ah, I think I'll take a rain check on that one' Cassie chuckled 'No, honestly I have some work to do at home, so I can keep myself busy. Go on go, I'm fine.' she flapped her hands, shooing Rayanne away. 'See you Monday.' 

'Okay boss, see you Monday.' Rayanne smiled and went back into the outer office. After a couple of minutes her head appeared round the door. 'Bye' she said and wiggled her fingers at Cassie. 

'Bye' Cassie wiggled hers back. She heard Rayannes heels tap down the stairs and she picked up her phone. No messages, she sighed, not surprising really it was still daylight.

She picked up her shoulder bag and slid her laptop into the big side pocket. Bill had presented her with one of the new tablets, but she still preferred the trusty old machine Bill had given her six years ago. It literally held many happy memories. 

On the short drive home she decided the first thing she would do was cut the grass. Being April the temperatures hadn't reached the heady highs of summer yet and the big patch of so called, lawn at the front of the house was starting to look like a meadow. Perhaps they should get some sheep, or goats? Then she laughed, that would really please the big cats out at Hot Shot. 

She had been slowly introduced to the various members of the community who had the ability to take on a different persona if they so wished, and on occasion she'd had Sam's company in his collie form. Bill, being Bill, still worried about her and she guessed he would ask Sam to keep an eye on her if he was away for any length of time. Sam would curl up at her feet while she sat on the porch reading. Occasionally he would lift his head and his ears would prick forward as he focused intently at the surrounding woodland. She wasn't sure if he was being protective or it was a rabbit in the undergrowth. But she didn't mind having him around. At least it was someone to listen to the sound of her voice and she wasn't talking to herself. But as the years rolled by and things changed Sam's visits became more infrequent. And Bill didn't worry quite so much when he came home one night and found the fried remains of a 'gator in the middle of the drive. 

'What happened?' he'd asked after they had finished saying hello. 

'Dam thing was just ambling up the drive, so I zapped him' she explained. He chuckled

'They are supposed to be protected' he said sternly 'I suppose you want me to get rid of the remains?' 

'Nope, it's full moon so I gave Calvin a ring. They will be here around midnight.' she was feeling smug about that.

'So we have to stay inside tonight?' his eyebrows raised in question.

'I guess so' she answered, winding her arms round his neck a bit tighter

'Shame' he said picking her up and heading for the stairs.

 

**************************************

Swinging into the driveway she scattered half a dozen rabbits in all directions, their white tails disappearing at speed into the woods. Parking at the back of the house she unlocked the back door, and walked into the kitchen. Laid her bag on the counter top and poured a glass of water. She kicked off her shoes and with them in one hand and the glass in the other she went through to the main room. 

She nearly dropped them both. Prince Niall Brigant was sitting in one of the armchairs and smiling at her.

'My Lord' she gasped and bobbed her head. 

He rose to his feet 'Castilia my dear. You look well. Come and sit.' 

She dutifully took a seat on the sofa and took a deep breath. Placed her shoes on the floor and gulped a mouth-full of water then held the glass between her hands in her lap. She hadn't seen Niall since the night of the Victor Madden assassination. Bill had been so worried about her safety he had asked for the Princes protection. He hadn't given her all the details of what was going to happen and she didn't really want to know. But meeting Bubba had been a huge surprise. Bill just told her it was an important event he had to attend with the Man from Memphis that could make a lot of difference to Louisiana. It was only when she returned from work the next evening and found both Bill and Bubba absent and Niall in the house that she realised it had to be a pretty big and dangerous 'event'. 

After she had paced, bombarded the Prince with 'what ifs' and generally worried herself sick Niall had placed a sleep spell on her and she woke up the next morning to find Bill in bed with her and a note saying Bubba was in the safe space under the floor. She called Rayanne, told her to re-schedule any appointments she had and took the day off work. After a through examination of her beloveds body and not finding any wounds she showered, dressed and went to see her mine of information, Sookie.

She pried the story of the previous nights events out of the reluctant blond and tried very hard to keep her temper under control. It was no good ranting and raving at Sookie. She had problems of her own to contend with. She and Eric were at a crossroads in their relationship.

So the appearance of Niall Brigant in her living room did not bode well. She took another deep breath. 'Wonderful though it is to see you My Lord, can I ask why you are here?' she said.

His smile did not fade and as usual he didn't waste words 'There are moves afoot to make changes in the vampire world. I thought you should be informed and made aware of the situation.'

'What do you mean changes. And why do I need to know?' This was not good news.

His eyes never left her face 'Because this time I feel it will touch you.'

She blinked 'What do you mean, touch me?'

Brigants gaze shifted to the bookcase for a second and then returned to her face, the smile was gone. 'Do not forget what you are, the power you have. So far you have not been tested, you have managed to remain undetected for some time. But a situation may arise that forces you to reveal your true nature. Do not be afraid. Trust in yourself. It is your time.'

She sighed 'Do you know when?' 

'That information has not been supplied' he leaned forward and touched her hand. 'Now I must go.'

'If you learn anything........'she paused and asked the obvious question 'How do you know? 

His smile was back 'The Viking contacted me.' his cool hand touched her cheek and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finally she got to her feet and started preparing something to eat. While she washed salad leaves and cut tomatoes she wonder why Eric had contacted the fae Prince. He had been in Oklahoma for over three years. Three years of relative peace and quiet.

She had gone through the fallout with Sookie over Eric's proposed marriage to the Queen of Oklahoma. Not to mention Bill walking around for days with that 'I told you so' look on his face which had annoyed her more that anything else. In the end she could keep her thoughts to herself no longer and told him precisely what she thought of his ungentlemanly behaviour.   
'But I haven't said a thing! He protested.   
'You don't have to, your body language says it all.' she spat at him.   
He scowled at her 'Well we all knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. She should never have got involved with him in the first place. I tried to warn her.'  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing 'Oh that is just so hypocritical Bill. Perhaps if you had never walked into Sam's place she would never have met any of you!' she snarled at him.  
'So it's my fault!' he shouted back, his eyes blazing.  
This was turning into a full blown row. She took a pace forward, stood chest to chest with him and took a deep breath 'Yes, in a way it is' she said quietly. He glared down at her and she saw his top lip twitch. He clamped his lips together, closed his eyes and exhaled. After a few more seconds his eyes opened, the angry spark had gone. She waited, her gaze holding his defiantly.   
'You're right.' he said softly 'Maybe not completely my fault but I got her involved' he sighed 'I'm sorry. I guess I'm just annoyed there wasn't anything I could do about it.' one hand came up to touch her face 'You know I love you more than anything else in this world but I value Sookie's friendship. She and I have been through some tough times together and I don't like to see her hurt and upset.'   
'I know' she whispered 'just be there for her, as they say. If she wants to cry on your shoulder, let her. I won't mind, my shoulders are saturated.......just don't give her the 'well, what did you expect!' looks. She knows it was never going to be all hearts and flowers. Though he was pretty good on the flowers side.' she cocked an eyebrow at him.  
'Okay' he smiled 'I get the message, and the hint. His other arm slid round her waist 'Now where were we before this all happened?'   
'I was going to prepare my dinner' she replied bumping her hips against his.  
'Is that really urgent' he whispered, his cheek against hers, his stubble prickling her skin.   
'I guess not, I can wait a while if you have something more urgent in mind.' she knew precisely what he had in mind. It their bond could be in colour at that moment it would be bright scarlet.   
He pulled slightly away, his eyes sparkling with mischief 'Well the new bed for the second guest bedroom arrived today.......'  
She chuckled 'And I guess we really ought to check out how comfortable it is'   
'Absolutely' he agreed and swung her into his arms.

************************************

 

The most surprising thing that happened during that time was Eric making an appointment to see her at the office and his request she keep it secret. She arranged it for an evening when Bill was on a two night trip to New York and sent Rayanne home as usual. Eric arrived with Pam in tow. After the usual pleasantries Eric was blunt and to the point. He wanted to sign all his business dealings over to Pam and his other child Karin. But most importantly he wanted her to draft his marriage contract. She had protested she was not experienced enough in Vampire Law to do such a thing and he explained she would not be required to draw up the final binding contract, that would be done by Oklahoma and Nevada's lawyers. He wanted a draft that contained all his demands, he knew most of them would be rejected but it gave both sides a starting point in the negotiations. He wanted them put down in black and white and in legal language. 

He pulled a folded sheet of paper of his inside jacket pocket 'See what you can do with this' he said handing it to her. 

She had done the best she could and had quite enjoyed wording the demands so each one was referenced or related to another. The original draft was rewritten so many time she lost count as the parties involved haggled in a way she considered medieval. She was absurdly happy when the final deal was struck and seventy five percent of Eric's demands were honoured. Especially the one covering the protection of Sookie. Okay she'd had to extend the contract to two hundred years but Eric was not upset about this, as he put it, 'minor triviality' as he thought that after one hundred years he and Freyda would be heartily sick of each other. No one, not even Bill, knew she had been the one driving the hard bargaining. She justified not telling Bill by filing her guilt away under 'client confidentiality'. Eric had been extremely pleased and paid her handsomely. He also said that if he needed legal representation at any time in the future he would call on her. She told him not to bother and the big blond Viking had laughed heartily. He was still chuckling as he went down the stairs with Pam dutifully following behind. 

That had been over three years ago, three years of peace and quiet in her little bit of Louisiana. So what the hell was he up to now? She knew Eric had a huge chip on his shoulder in the shape of de Castro. Eric blamed the King of Nevada for enforcing his marriage to Oklahoma. But Cassie had a feeling that was just an convenient excuse. He could have got out of the marriage if he really wanted to. It would have cost him dear, and probably put Sookie in danger, but she got the feeling Eric was playing the long game, if there was one thing Eric was good at it was survival, and the one thing he was not good at was being ordered around. 

Bill had not been allowed to attend the wedding in fact none of Eric's Area 5 supporters were invited. Oklahoma had been in virtual lock down for that weekend. Eventually stories began to emerged of the grandeur of the ceremony and the party afterwards and by all accounts Eric appeared to enjoy himself. 

Bill had seen him once since the wedding, at a vampire summit in LA. Thankfully she was not allowed to attend. When he returned she tried quizzing Bill on the ins and outs of the vampire marriage and he told her that in the vampire world everyone considered Eric had made the best deal of his existence. The Queen of Oklahoma was a beautiful and powerful woman and with Eric as her consort things would only get better for him. It was a good match and as far as Bill was concerned and that was the end of the matter. She could feel he was still upset with the Vikings treatment of Sookie and dropped the subject.

Now she had a sinking feeling that the appearance of Niall Brigant in her living room heralded the end of that peaceful time.

********************************

Bill called close to midnight having changed locations, he was now in Florida. She decided not to tell him about Brigants visit because not only was the warning a bit vague but she knew he would want to come straight home. Which would mean cancelling his meeting and upsetting the vampire and her human family. 

'How's it going?' she asked

'Fine, just one fly in the ointment' he paused 'Ms Secrest turned up tonight' 

It was her turn to be silent. Sandy Secrest had been pestering Bill to let her attend one of his introduction meetings ever since the beginning. She had been persistent and Bill was finally running out of excuses. He dutifully sent a monthly report to her and couldn't hide the fact that the business was going well and there had been no unfortunate incidents. Having read a few of de Castro's assistants emails she got the drift that Ms Secrest would have preferred more than just a business relationship with Bill.

The little wriggling worm of jealousy crept into her voice as she asked 'Can you handle her?' 

He chuckled 'Absolutely, she is like putty in my hands' he joked

'Yea, I know what your hands can do' she said, he rumbled a laugh and she felt very lonely.

'Don't worry sweetheart, you have nothing to fear. We're back on plan A, the sister in England managed to get an earlier flight, so the meeting is Saturday not Sunday. Which means I can be back a day earlier. Happy now?' she could hear the smile in his voice.

'Not until you walk in the door' she said 'Call me as soon as your free'

'I promise' he said 'And don't worry about Sandy, she will not do anything to disrupt the meeting. She's just there to observe.'

'Come home to me Bill' she choked the words out 'I want you here'

'I miss you to my love, only two more nights then I'll be home.' his voice was low and soft  
making her choke up all the more.

'Take care' she whispered

'Don't I always' he chuckled 'Now go to sleep and I'll call you tomorrow, if the meeting finishes late I'll text.'

They said good night and she tucked the phone under her pillow. Now it was morning and it was ringing. She groped around and found it looking at the caller ID. Sookie. 

'Morning' the blond greeted her 'So what do you think after our visitor last night?'

So Brigant had visited the blond next door as well 'I think we need to be careful.' she said

'Yea me to.' Sookie paused 'What's happening today. I've got a rare weekend off. Fancy lunch out and a bit of retail therapy?'

'Sounds good to me, I'll pick you up in an hour' then she was out of bed and wandering towards the kitchen.

 

*****************************************

 

As she drove up to the little farmhouse Sookie was on the porch her phone pressed against her ear. She looked up and mouthed 'Sam'. Cassie stepped out of the car and left her to talk alone, wandering over to the old magnolia tree and standing in the shade. 

Sam and Sookie had a kind of on off relationship. They were business partners and best friends. Cassie guessed it was a friends with benefits kind of relationship. And if that was the way they liked it who was she to comment, both of them were her friends. Any local social occasions they turned up as a couple, Sam had even attended church with Sookie. But there didn't seem to be any kind of forever commitment from either of them.

Sookie pocketed her phone and gave her a wave.

'All okay?' Cassie asked, climbing back into the drivers seat.

'Yea, Sam's okay, there was a mix up with the delivery yesterday and I forgot to leave Sam a note that they would be coming with replacements today.' Sookie explained, sliding into the front passenger seat and settling into the soft black leather 'I love this car' she ran her fingers over the smooth leather faced glove compartment.

'Yea, present to myself' she turned the key and the V8 engine growled into life and the big tyres crunched their way down the narrow drive. 'I've always wanted a Jag. This is just driving pleasure. Mind you Bill was upset I didn't want a new BMW but as I was buying it myself it was my choice. I reckon he secretly quite likes it, the couple of time I've let him take the wheel he drives it like a maniac. And when I moan he just says he is 'putting the vehicle through it's paces'. Sookie giggled at her impression of Bill's voice. 'I'm going to buy him a track night for his birthday, but don't tell him. What is it with vampires and speed, he even drives the mower like he's in the Indi 500.' 

Sookie roared with laughter 'Yea, I know what you mean. I had to keep reminding Eric I was human and easily damaged.'

The mention of the Vikings name sobered the conversation. 

'I can't understand why Eric should contact my great grandfather. What's with him?' Sookie was staring out the windshield.

'Trying to warn us I guess. Would be handy if we knew what we needed warning about. I'm going to quiz Bill when he gets back, see if he knows anything. But you know how buttoned down he can be about vampire politics. The whole not getting me involved thing does have it's drawbacks. It's a bit like getting blood out of a stone.' she squinted sideways at the blond and they both laughed.

'When is he back?' Sookie asked

'Not till Sunday night. He's in Florida for a meet and greet tonight. Stay tomorrow to make sure all is well and then fly home Sunday evening.' She explained

'How's that going? The Friendly Relations thing' 

Cassie smiled 'Very well on the whole, had a couple of hiccups early on. But apart from that it's quite satisfying. Hands across the table and all that.'

'When you think about it an awful lot has changed since they came out of the coffin. I was reading an article the other day where some company are working on something that enables them to walk in the sun. Can you believe that?' Sookie wriggled in her seat 'Day walking vampires'

'It's not impossible. There are legends in almost every civilisation of day walking vampires. You know what Bill is like, he eats books, he has several on mythology, and a lot of mythology is based on fact.' Sookie had turned sideways in her seat, she glanced at her 'One stuck in my mind, wanna hear about it.'

Sookie nodded 'Go on' she said

'It's an ancient european legend of a creature called a Strigoi. This was a day walking vampire who could change shape and thereby get closer to its victims in day light. Bill told me that some vampires could change shape, but this wasn't one of his talents. So I read the section that covered vampires and fae. Contact between the two supernaturals was not unknown, many stories had been handed down from generation to generation over the centuries about female fae being turned vampire by their lovers and how their powers were so great they were feared by all supernatural beings. One story even mentioned Morgan la Fae, of King Arthur legend being such a one. Her powers were great but in the end she was defeated by the great wizard Merlin.' She grinned at the blond 'Lets face it something happens in the change from human to vampire, something that has never been scientifically investigated, perhaps it's time it was. There is no doubt their blood is special, look how it's being used now in major trauma accidents. It's saved countless human lives. How it does what it does is still a mystery.'

Sookie turned back in her seat to face the windshield, she sighed 'Has Bill ever said anything to you about......becoming one of them?'

Cassie glanced at her again, she was looking down at her hands folded together in her lap. 'No, we've never discussed it' She could see Sookie was mulling something over.

'So what happens when you get old' it came out in a rush 'Sorry I'm being too personal, forget I asked.' 

Cassie considered, did she tell Sookie what she really was. How she would never grow old, never have to face her life slipping away, watching Bill slowly, over time, move further and further away from her. Deep inside she felt so sorry for Sookie, she had loved Eric with all her heart and Eric, being the pragmatist he is, knew the only way to keep her by his side was to turn her. Honouring her decision and refusal proved just how much he valued her love. The little blond was awash in a sea of regrets and self recrimination. 

She took a deep breath and let it out in a quiet whistle. 'I, we haven't really thought about it much.' which was the absolute truth 'It's a big step to take, a commitment forever. You've got to be really sure it's what you want.' Glancing sideways she saw Sookie had sucked in her bottom lip and a frown puckered her forehead. 'Enough of this we will just get depressed. Stick some music on. She pressed a button on the dash and a compartment slid open stacked with CD's.

Sookie gave her one of her fixed smiles 'Yea your right, it's over.' she said, mentally sweeping the past under the imaginary rug. She slid out several discs and sorted through them. 

Pressing the stereo button she was about to switch to the disc player when the voice of a national news broadcaster filled the cabin and her finger stopped in mid air. He had just said something about an explosion at a casino in Vegas. Cassie quickly pulled over onto the hard shoulder and stopped. She kept pressing the search button until she found another station with the news. The explosion had taken place in the early hours of the morning, as far as the authorities knew there were no human casualties as the casino was closed for renovation. The fire department were working on the assumption it was a gas leak. The casino is owned by the renowned local businessman Philip de Castro who was at his country estate at the time.

'Gas leak my fat ass.' Sookie said expressively 

'Convenient, don't you think? Casino closed, him not being there. Could there be a spy in the Oklahoma camp?' Cassie restarted the engine and pulled out onto the highway.

They were both silent for a while, deep in their own thoughts. Sookie finally chose a disc and pushed it into the slot. It was Gloria Gaynor. They rolled into Shreveport singing 'I Will Survive' at the tops of their lungs. But it was more bravado than belief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun dipped below the western horizon he lazily opened his eyes and remembered where he was. Palm Beach, Florida. Vampire safe hotels had improved over the last few years. His room was spacious, comfortable and contained all the luxuries he could possibly want. From the forty six inch TV, with slots to plug in every conceivable digital device available, to the fridge stocked with various flavours of synthetic blood. 

But his favourite was the spa bath. He checked his watch, yes he had time to relax for a while in warm water. Flicking on the taps he popped the top on one of the new blood blends and sipped, raising his eyebrows in surprise. It was very good, the nearest to human he had tasted so far. He studied the label as the bath filled and smiled at the lack of a list of ingredients. He swallowed a mouth full, letting it slowly slide down his throat. No where near as good as Cassie's would ever be, but a pleasant substitute. 

Appetite satisfied he lowered himself into the bath, touched a button on the control panel and the water gently surged around him. Pressing one more, he lay back and relaxed to the sound of a Chopin piano concerto. His life was good. He made a mental note to call Cassie as soon as his meeting was over. He had sensed some tension in her voice during their last conversation, perhaps she had a difficult case she was working on. She was certainly attracting a wealthy client base. He had been surprised when she had completed her first year company tax return. The Friendly Relations accounts were in joint names but Cassie's legal business was all her own and at the end of the second year she had insisted on repaying him for the outlay on the office and paying rent, even though he owned the building. He had protested but she said it would be saving her money as it was all tax deductible. Where business was concerned she was very business like and he suspected Glen Vick was advising her. 

Between them they had a substantial annual income and could afford one or two luxuries. Like the swimming pool in the back yard. He'd considered this an essential item after she had gone to the lake for a swim and found it occupied by a yellow eyed, belligerent alligator. He was just thankful she had seen it, if it had been lurking in the reeds and she'd entered the water it could have been a very different story. 

The pool had hidden benefits as well. He had rediscovered his love of swimming and they would spend many evenings just playing in the warm water. Cassie was an excellent swimmer, darting through the water like a fish. But what he lacked in speed and agility he more than made up for in strength and stamina. He would ask her to take the cover off the pool ready for when he got home on Sunday. 

His mind drifted to his progeny. He was so proud of Jess, she'd had a rough start in her new life and, he admitted to himself, at first he hadn't been a great maker. But now she seemed to have found her place in this life. When she announced two years ago she wanted to study art and design and she had signed on to a course at a college in Baton Rouge he had been slightly sceptical. But Cassie had encouraged her so he had given his blessing, helped her find a place to stay and arranged a modest monthly allowance. She was in her final year now and due to graduate in July. They had been to a exhibition of the students work and he had been impressed, it would appear his child had a talent that had been suppressed for years while she was growing up. Now it came into full bloom. Her eye for colour and form was uncanny. This final year she had switched to fashion design and Cassie was impatiently waiting for the exhibition at the end of the year to see what Jess had produced.

His watch beeped, time to get dressed and get ready. He calculated the meeting itself would be a happy occasion. The vampire and her granddaughters had been in contact with each other for the last nine months over the internet. They should have met face to face before now but the younger granddaughter lived and worked in the UK and she insisted on being included in the meeting, providing they could wait for her to get time off. As she ran her own company this was to prove difficult. He had even offered to move the meeting to London if possible. But as this would incur considerable costs the family had agreed they would wait. 

Once this meeting was over he intended to take a month off from travelling and stay at home for a while. He had organised fifteen meetings in the last six months, this resulted in him being away from Cassie on average eight or nine nights every month, he needed a break. And he needed an assistant, a vampire he could trust to follow his instructions and way of working. He put that on the 'back burner', as Cassie would say, to think about at another time. Straitening his tie he checked his appearance in the full length mirror, picked up his brief case and left the room.

Tapping gently on the door of the room next to him he collected his client and together they went down to the lobby.

********************************

He stood at the bar waiting for the barman to take his order and watching his client and her human family. After the initial anxiety came the tears and now they were well into the reminiscence stage. He had been amazed at first how every meeting seemed to follow this pattern. The barman addressed him and he ordered the round of drinks, Sandy had excused herself to take a phone call and she was standing off to one side talking rapidly, she glanced in his direction and her lips twitched into a smile. She had been very professional, calm, pleasant and easy to talk to. She was now de Castro's head of business enterprises and she had grown into the job. She was more confident and mature, her eyelashes never once fluttered at him and she held herself slightly aloof. She was very conscious of her position and would not let anything jeopardise it.

She came back to the gathering as he was taking his seat with the barman in tow carrying the drinks tray. He sipped his glass of synthetic blood and listened to the conversation. They were recalling family members from the past and laughing at the odd things that came to mind. The two granddaughters were attractive women in their forties, their grandmother had been turned in her forties. Her daughter had been the girls mother, she had died eight years ago, their father died two years later. Their vampire grandmother was their only connection to the past. He guessed they would remain in contact for the rest of their lives. Some clients did some didn't, it really depended on the level of human tolerance and how close the family ties were. It was obvious these three were getting very close.

He smiled at Sandy and she gave him a tight grin, she leaned towards him 'I think I'll just slip away, if that's okay with you.' she whispered

He gave her a brief nod 'Certainly. I think my job is done here. What time is your flight back?'

She looked away from him 'Around two I think, I'll have to check'

'Well if I don't see you before you leave have a pleasant flight' he said

'Thank you' she said and rose to her feet. She said her goodbyes to the three women and walked rapidly away. He watched her neat figure and purposeful stride as she crossed the foyer to the bank of elevators. He also noticed the admiring stares of several male occupants of the lounge area that followed de Castro's assistant. Miss Secrest had certainly matured. 

He turned his attention back to his clients, sipping his drink.

The little party eventually broke up at one thirty in the morning. He escorted the granddaughters to a waiting taxi and then travelled up in the elevator with his client. Outside her room she thanked him for bringing them together and indicated she was more than just grateful. He politely turned her down, he never mixed business with pleasure.

Closing the door to his room he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his tie. One more day away from home, just one more day. It was to late to call Cassie he would have to text. The sharp rap on his door startled him. 

'Who is it?' he called

'It's me Bill' Sandy called back. He sighed and opened the door. 

'Sorry, Bill may I come in. I've received some rather disturbing news that I think you should be made aware of .' He stood back and she entered, turning to face him as he closed the door. 'The casino as been destroyed, an explosion of some kind.'

He looked sharply at her 'de Castro?' 

Sandy's lips twitched in a smile 'He's okay, He was warned and the place was closed. The story is it's was being refurbished and there was a gas leak.' she paused 'We have been on alert for something like this for the last few weeks.'

He couldn't help his sceptical expression 'I thought his Majesty was always expecting a challenge from somewhere or other. He has expanded his territory and I would imagine this could upset one or two of the neighbouring monarchs.'

'True, but this threat is not from where we expected' Sandy smiled 'It's from Oklahoma.'

**********************************

Sookie had insisted they visit every clothes shop in the Mall, breaking for lunch half way through. But it had been a useful exercise, Cassie had topped up her underwear draw with two new sets, one white with a sprinkle of tiny blue flowers the other dark blue satin with a delicate lace trim. The first was everyday wear and second for Bill's eyes only. 

Sookie had splurged on new shoes, tee shirts and a three new dresses. Then it was practical things. Cassie needed some new towels for the guest bathroom and a couple of scatter cushions for the new couch in the reception area of the office. Sookie hunted for a present for her niece, Jason and Michele were the proud parents of a little girl. Amy Louise Stackhouse was almost two years old, a real bundle of mischief and her Aunt was devoted to her. She was like a gift from the Gods after the birth of her twin brothers. The boys were just at the right age to get into trouble anywhere, and they did. 

The last time the family had been to the Compton's for a get together Bill had threatened to ban them from the house. The boys had been exploring and discovered the trap door in the floor of the closet. They emerged on the deck, filthy dirty and stinking of rotting vegetation, then announced to everyone that they had found Uncle Bill's cellar. After an initial stunned silence Jason had picked the boys up and thrown them in the pool with instructions to get clean. Cassie could see Bill was furious. The fact that he didn't use the crawl space any more was irrelevant, it was a secret no longer. Michelle was embarrassed and tried to apologise. Jason was so upset with his boys he was red faced, his hands clenching and unclenching. Cassie didn't know what to do to defuse the situation then Sookie started giggling. Bill glared at her and suddenly Cassie could see the funny side and clamped her lips together. The boys were splashing their way to the edge of the pool looking terrified, Jason would not let them get out and Sookie was now laughing so hard she was holding her sides. 

Cassie gave in and giggled, Bill shifted his glare to her then his shoulders heaved and he looked around at their 'guests'. He stood up and went to the edge of the pool, extended his hands to the boys and pulled them out of the water. That action stopped Sookie's laughter. Cassie was holding her breath. Bill hunkered down so he was eye level with the twins. Cassie thought for a terrifying second he was going to glamour the youngsters. 

Slowly he placed a hand on one shoulder of each boy and spoke quietly. 'Sorry about the dunking' he said, and Jason huffed 'and you were very clever to find that trapdoor. But it's not polite to go poking around in other peoples houses uninvited.' the twins little faces were wide eyed and serious, Bill continued 'That place you found is very special to me and it was a secret. Do you think you can keep my secret safe.' Two blond curly heads nodded 'Yes sir' they both whispered. 'Good, now I think it's time your mother and father took you home and got you dry.' 

Michelle took the hint and jumped to her feet, cradling Amy who had been asleep in her lap. Sam and Cassie took a deep breath and Sookie winked at me. Jason replaced Bill's hands on the boys shoulders and began to steer them off the deck towards the side of the house where his big truck was parked. He was trying to apologise to Bill, who just shook his head. Michelle placed herself firmly in front of Bill 'I'm so sorry Bill, believe me they will be punished.' she bravely kept her gaze steady on the vampire. 'It's done Michelle, it can't be undone.' Bill spoke quietly and Michelle nodded. She turned away and followed Jason. The next day a delivery van arrived with a case of Royalty for Bill and he screwed shut the trap door. The incident was never spoken of again but since then the two boys have behaved like angels whenever Bill is around.

*********************************

Purchases loaded in the trunk of the car they returned to Bon Temps, stopping at the market for some essential food shopping then onto Merlottes for an early dinner. Leaving Sookie there to go home with Sam, Cassie returned to her empty house. She peered expectantly into the parlour, but there were no surprises waiting for her. She breathed a sigh of relief and busied herself for a few minutes putting her purchases away. Finally there was nothing else to do, loneliness settled on her like a cloud. Bill had been away so much since Friendly Relations took off. Their relationship was a victim of their success. 

The nights they did spend together were necessarily curtailed because she would be working the next day. She tried to mentally tot up the number of hours they had actually spent together in the last three months. She couldn't get higher than about a hundred fifty. Less than a whole week. She resolved this situation would not continue. Whenever he came back from an introduction he always had a gift for her, usually expensive and beautiful. She knew he was feeling guilty, but she could also feel the buzz he got from bringing long lost family members together. He enjoyed being part of the integration program, he considered it his contribution to the full acceptance of vampires into society. This she could understand, when you have forever your mind needs a focus. Something to concentrate on. Well, when he comes home this time he can concentrate on her for a few nights. Her workload was tailing off towards the summer holidays so she could afford to take a few days off and become a night owl again.

That made her smile. In one of Sam's early dog shape visits she had been very bored. Closing her book she tickled Sam's ribs with her bare toes. He had raised his head and liquid brown eyes gazed at her. 'Nice night Sam' she said and the dogs tongue lolled out in a smile. 'Lets walk' standing up she ran down the porch steps and across the grass into the trees. Sam dog appeared beside her and together they ran through the trees to the open meadow. Just inside the tree line they stopped, an owl was quartering the open land. Skimming low over the long grass, hunting. She crouched beside Sam, 'Can you do that?' she whispered. Brown eyes steadily gazed at her then the dog turned and ran the last few yards into the field. She watched in amazement, as Sam's dog shape shimmered and suddenly there were two owls skimming over the grass. Sam didn't stay owl shaped for long, the real owl seemed a little put out its territory was being invaded and made a determined effort to chase Sam away. Sam gave in and flew back to the trees. He landed almost at her feet and suddenly he was human, and stark naked. She clapped a hand over her eyes and Sam had stumbled an apology, shifting rapidly between shapes could be exhausting and confusing. She turned her back and took off her shirt, waving this at Sam. He had tied this around his waist so at least the front view was decent. 'I'm sorry Sam, it's my fault. I shouldn't have suggested it.' Sam laughed and said 'Perhaps we had better keep this to ourselves. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you for Bill and I guess he wouldn't be to happy if this got out.'  
'Oh, don't worry about Bill, I can handle him. But I agree we'll keep our nocturnal adventures to ourselves for everyone's sake'.

The next time she went to Monroe shopping she found a small tie pin in the shape of an owl. She kept it in her undies draw until Sam's birthday then she gave it to him. He opened the small box and smiled at her. It was still their secret.

Curling into her usual corner of the sofa she flicked on the TV and began to surf through the channels looking for something she hadn't already seen, nothing appealed to her so she settled for music and a book. Bill had left a disk in the machine and she pressed the play button. A soft melody filled the room, and she recognised the tune. 'Only you can make this world seem right, Only you can make the darkness bright'. An old, old song played solo on the piano. The piano standing against the wall behind her. She chewed her bottom lip and blinked back the sudden wetness blurring her vision. He must have recorded it while she was asleep upstairs. If there was nothing more pressing to do he often played her to sleep. This was one of his favourites, he said it summed up his feelings for her. How much he loved her and what she meant to him. She sat still and closed her eyes, she could see him, his long slim fingers gliding over the black and white keys. The cheeky smile as he looked up at her silently mouthing the lyrics. It had become their song. 'I understand the magic that you do, You're my dream come true, My one and only you.' 

Her phone beeped and the spell was broken. Fishing the instrument out of her pocket she opened the text message. 'May need lawyer, u r on retainer again. Do not reply. Eric.' She stared at the screen for a full minute 'What the fuck'. To coin a phrase this was getting 'curiouser and curiouser'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a bit short.

Chapter 4

'Oklahoma. Are you sure?' Bill took two bottles out of the heater and snapped the tops, handing one to Sandy. 'Sit down' he said sitting himself in one of the two leather club chairs.

Sandy took the proffered bottle and seated herself, 'Yes. We have received inside intelligence' Bill's eyebrows raised in question, she smiled 'No I can't tell you the source, just that it's reliable. The proof is the casino bombing today. Do you have a glass?' 

Bill reached out and took a tumbler from the top of the unit that housed the fridge and heater, passing this to her. 'So Freyda is getting power hungry?' he asked. Sandy poured half the bottled blood into the glass , he watched the deep ruby synthetic blood coat the sides of the tumbler, the need to feed nagged at him, he was tired and getting irritable. He sipped his own bottle. 'The Queen of Oklahoma has always been power hungry. She insisted Arkansas came as part of the marriage package but over the last year she has been worming her way into Colorado. Now she has her eyes on Texas.'

That did surprise Bill 'I was under the impression that since Stan's final death Texas had been under de Castro's protection' Stan Davis never fully recovered from the hotel bombing in Baton Rouge. His second had tried to hold the state together but various factions had been aligning ready for a takeover. The Monarch of Nevada had intervened when it became obvious the situation was becoming unstable. Not taking over the state but offering to keep the peace. That way the existing regime would maintain control and in return Nevada got a slice of their oil revenue. 'So this is a direct challenge to de Castro. Freyda must be confident she has the upper hand, she does have Eric to back her up but even so......' he took another sip from the bottle.

Sandy grinned 'She has been secretly canvassing the militant factions in Texas for the past year and has quite a bit of muscle to call on.' she paused and her eyes darted away for a moment 'I don't know quite how to put this Bill but there is something you should know.' her gaze returned to him and was steady 'Your partner could be implicated in this plot' she watched his face become stony.

'How so?' he asked, trying to imagine how Cassie could have got involved in what could turn out to be a violent and bloody fight.

Sandy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, when bill's blue eyes turned hard his gaze was frightening. She understood now how he had risen quickly in the vampire ranks for such a youngster. 'She is his lawyer' Bill frowned 'She helped him with the marriage contract negotiations.' 

Bill swallowed another mouthful of blood to hide his frustration. He had to go home tonight. He glanced at his watch, the scheduled flights would not get him back before dawn. 'Thank you for telling me this Sandy. I had no idea. Cassie runs her own business and she never discusses it with me, which is correct. But if this has upset the King please assure him it was purely a business matter. Eric had the right to discusses his contract with a lawyer of his choosing, it is unfortunate he chose my business partner.'

Sandy smiled 'Oh come on Bill, we all know she is more than just a business partner. How long has it been four, five years now........ and I don't blame you she is quite lovely. Our Monarch was quite taken with her photograph.'

He suppressed his mounting anger, Sandy was purposefully trying to goad him. 'She is mine Sandy.' he said it casually but the threat was there. 

Sandy drained her glass 'Yea, we know that' she chuckled 'Now, we have a plane to catch, I'm assuming you would like to be dropped off in Shreveport when we refuel?' She stood up and walked to the door.

For a second he was tempted to decline her offer. He really didn't want to spend any more time with de Castro's side kick. But he realised it was the only way he could get back to Bon Temps before the sun came up. He rose to his feet 'Thank you, that would be appreciated.' 

'Good, we leave in five minutes, I'll meet you in the lobby. I trust you can leave your clients to their own devices? They seemed to be getting on well, no apprehension on either side.' 

'They have been talking to each other for several months so this meeting was well prepared.. I'll pack and see you downstairs.' he held the door open for Sandy. She walked away down the corridor and he threw his personal items into a small suitcase. Tablet, mobile phone and wallet into the flight bag and brief case. He did a swift check of the room and then he was on his way to the lobby leaving a note at reception for his clients.

*********************************

The flight was smooth, uneventful and he managed to make polite conversation with Sandy. Best of all it was swift, an hour and forty minutes after take off they were touching down at Shevreport. He quickly located his car, not waiting for the valet to bring it to him and was on the road home. Finally he had time to consider the information Sandy had imparted. 

If Freyda wanted to expand her empire he guessed she had to be pretty confident of success. With Eric to back her she was a force to be reckoned with. Smart, ambitious and not afraid of a fight. She had taken the previous Monarch of Oklahoma out without warning and had a firm grip on her subjects. How de Castro knew what was being schemed didn't surprise him. The King of Nevada had spies everywhere, even in his home town it seemed. How else did he know about Cassie. And there was the other problem. Why had she taken Eric as a client? What was she thinking? Okay, he admitted to himself, it was in the early days and perhaps she thought it would help to establish herself with future clients. And she was probably right. At least this explained the handsome profit she made in the first year. 

Having cleared the suburbs he pressed his left foot down a little harder. This time of night there was virtually no other traffic on the road and he was in a hurry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The coolness that surrounded her was delicious. She was swimming in a deep pool, ripples caressing her skin making it tingle and raising goose bumps. She reached out and rolled onto her back. And her eyes flashed open. 

'Hello sweetheart' a soft baritone greeted her. 

Her mind cleared fully and she wound her arms around his neck 'My god Bill, you sure know how to make an entrance' He chuckled deep in his throat, and pulled her into his chest. 'How come your home, I thought it was going to be tomorrow night?'

He gazed down at her and marvelled at how she could still look so dam wonderful even though she was wearing one of his old tee shirts and her hair was messed from sleep. 

She returned his gaze a quizzical look on her face and stretched her neck up to kiss his lips. His expression softened and he returned her gesture, nibbling at her bottom lip.  
'Hmm, that's better' she whispered 'Now answer my question?'

He sucked in a breath, her scent tickling the back of his throat. 'There's trouble brewing, and I considered it important to return.' He wanted to toss her back down on the bed and remove that old tee shirt but he needed answers first.

'Yes, I know.' this surprised him, he lowered her slightly removing her lips from his face.

'What do you know?' he asked, biting off each word an icy edge to his voice.

She opened her eyes wide at him, he was upset about something. She could feel the tension running through his body. 'I had a visit from Brigant last evening, he warned me trouble was coming. And he went to see Sookie with the same warning. Something about Oklahoma?'

He let go of her completely, if her arms hadn't been round his neck she would have landed back on the bed. He detached her arms and lowered her down then turned sideways and swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting with his back to her. For the first time she noticed he was only naked from the waist up, he still had his suit pants on. 

'What's going on Bill?' she asked quietly 'Is it anything to do with the explosion in Vegas?'

He didn't want to look at her. He knew if he did he would loose his resolve to question her. 'It has a lot to do with that. The Queen of Oklahoma is making a play for the territory of Texas.'

'And that means?' she asked, he could hear the confusion in her voice. 

'It means Freyda and Eric are challenging the King of Nevada. We could be involved in a bloody takeover war any time now. And it would appear you are under suspicion.' His voice was so cold she almost shivered.

'Me why? What have I done?' she came upright on her knees and laid a hand on his right shoulder. She was shocked when he shrugged it off . 'Bill?' she whispered.

She could see his face in profile, he closed his eyes for a second and then turned his head towards her.

'Why didn't you tell me about Eric?' he asked, his voice controlled but the edge was still there.

'Eric? He was just a client, none of your business.' now she was totally confused

He swung the top half of his body round to face her. 'Did it not occur to you that anything to do with Eric could expose you. He's a user Cassie and he has used you. You are a secret no longer. Please tell me you have not spoken to him since his marriage?' 

'No, no. I haven't spoken to him but he sent me a text yesterday telling me I'm on retainer again. He thinks he may need a lawyer.' she reached for his hand, at least he didn't pull it away 'I'm sorry Bill, I didn't realise this would happen. What can I do?' 

His shoulders heaved in a sigh 'It's not your fault. Obviously he was being watched while the negotiations were taking place. I still don't understand why he picked you instead of his usual legal team in Shevreport.' he placed one of his hands over hers and squeezed gently. 'Text him and tell him you can't help him.'

'I can't, he said not to reply. Here I'll show you' she detached a hand from his grasp and took her phone from the night stand, scrolling through the messages she found the one from Eric and handed the phone to Bill. 

He took it from her and looked at the screen. 'So you didn't reply?' he asked handing back the mobile phone.

'No. What's going on Bill? I think it's time you let me into your world.' she saw his lips press into a thin line and that furrow was back between his eyebrows. 'If I'm in danger I want to know about it, that's only fair Bill.' 

He heaved a sigh and huffed out the breath, his face cleared and he gave her a wry smile. 'Come here' he said softly and lifted her easily so she sat across his thighs, tucking her head into his shoulder. Surprised, she heard a quiet laugh rumble around in his chest. 'I've been a fool' he said 'How could I hope to keep you secret. I see that now. We have been so successful at earning revenue for de Castro he's been prepared to ignore your existence, but now I don't know.' he sighed again 'I don't know what he is thinking, how he will react.' 

'What do we do?' she whispered

'For the moment nothing. We carry on as normal. I was planning to take a break and spend some time with you so that's what I'll do.' He rubbed his nose on the top of her head and sucked in her scent. 'I don't think we will have long to wait. If Brigant is worried then things must be moving fast. Hopefully any fighting will be in Texas and miss us entirely.'

She tipped her face up to see his 'Do you really think so?'

He huffed another laugh 'Honestly, I really don't know. Oklahoma must be sure of her position. Texas has been a hotbed of dissension since Stan died. He ruled with a very firm hand, but Velásquez does not have the same authority. That's a recipe for trouble.'

She ran her fingers through his chest hair and twirled a curl 'Okay slow down. Who is, was Stan? Start at the beginning please.'

'Sorry' he quipped 'I need a drink so how about we adjourn to the kitchen, if you don't mind not going back to sleep?' 

It was her turn to laugh quietly 'Now your home I have no intention of going back to sleep. So take me down stairs and give me a history lesson.'

He stood up with her in his arms and carried her downstairs. Once seated at the kitchen table, a bottle of synthetic blood in his hand he gave her a full explanation of the vampire ruling structure, how it worked, and who was in charge where and what their territories were.

'It's a complicated system. The areas were settled when this country was young so they don't necessarily follow the state boundaries. This is the problem with Texas. The north considers itself more aligned with Oklahoma. You know there's a great chunk of northern Texas next to Oklahoma and this has been in dispute for years. Freyda obviously thinks it's time to annex it. With Eric at her back she could be right. But de Castro will not sit back and just let her walk in, having given his protection to Joseph Velásquez he's obliged to put up a fight.' he finished speaking and downed the remains of the blood. 

'Hmm' she was nursing a glass of water between her hands 'I can see the problems. It's all a bit feudal.' 

'Yes it is' he smiled 'but it has worked for thousands of years in the rest of the world. It keeps us all in line, gives us a structure and laws that have to be obeyed. Which are even more important now, can you imagine what the current situation would be without them. It would be mayhem.'

'I can see that.' she paused and reached for his hand, he took hers and laced their fingers together 'Will you have to fight for de Castro?' 

He gazed into her troubled eyes, he couldn't lie to her 'It's possible. And if de Castro requests me I have to obey.' She scrunched her face up, showing her disapproval, he smiled. 'As I said it might not happen.' She was going to reply but he placed a finger over her lips 'Enough.' he said with a smile 'Dawn is thirty six minutes away so I am going to take you back to bed and show you how pleased I am to be home.' 

She giggled as he picked her up over one shoulder and she patted his backside, this was the only bit of his body she could reach with ease. 'Hey!' she said and he paused with one foot on the bottom step of the stairs 'You are objecting?' he queried. 

She giggled again 'Noooo......' she dragged out the word 'I was just........imagining a long, hot shower. Maybe a little foreplay. Sexy underwear. Mess around a bit. It's Sunday, I don't work on Sundays. And you don't do quickies.' she shut up, ashamed of herself.

He took the stairs two at a time, inside their bedroom he slid her off his shoulder until her feet touched the floor. 'I'm sorry' she said, he raised his eyebrows. 'What I said' the eyebrows went higher 'about Sunday, it was stupid'

His lips twitched 'Ah, I thought you were referring to the quickie remark' he walked around her and into the bathroom pushing the door almost closed behind him.

'Bill' she called after him, then she heard the splash of the shower. He was already in the cubical, she opened the door and he grabbed her wrist and dragged her in. 'Hot shower' he said as his hands slid up her sides, taking the old tee shirt up to her armpits. She raised her arms and the tee was gone. He nuzzled her ear 'You have three minutes' he whispered and dropped to his knees. 

She grabbed his hair with both hands, closed her eyes and exhaled with a whoosh, his hands were gently massaging her bottom, squeezing, caressing. His lips tracing small kisses over her belly and the tops of her thighs. Three minutes was to long, she pulled his hair and he looked up.'Stop. Stop it' she begged. His lips curled in a smile as he rose to his feet. She looped her arms around his neck as he came within reach and saw the wicked gleam in his eyes. 

'To fast?' he queried, and turned off the water flow. She barred her little fangs at him. He rumbled a laugh 'Thirty one minutes left.' he tucked his hands under her bottom and picked her up. Pushing the shower door open with a shoulder he walked her backwards to the bedroom leaving a wet trail on the polished wood floor, while she hung onto his shoulders. 'Thirty minutes' he whispered next to her ear. He didn't stop at the bed as she expected. He was standing next to her dresser 'Underwear' he breathed.

She shuddered and he smiled, only he could make one word sound so seductive. She hitched her legs around his hips, locking her ankles together behind his back. 'Twenty nine minutes' he teased. 

'Dam you' she hissed at him. He kissed her, his tongue flicking into her mouth in a really distracting way, and sat her on the end of the bed. She kept her ankles locked and clamped her legs tight as he tried to kneel again.

'Oh no you don't' she growled, fisting another handful of his hair and pulling him upright. He hovered over her on braced arms and leaned forward expecting to break her hold, it didn't happen. Now she was teasing him. 'Twenty eight minutes' he grinned down at her.

'Okay, okay' she laughed 'Enough with the time checks. I give in.'   
His deep laugh rumbled around in his chest as she uncrossed her ankles. 'So I take it that's the foreplay taken care of?' She giggled as he gripped her hips and eased her further onto the bed 'And I can assure you twenty six minutes fourteen seconds is not a quickie.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The call came Sunday evening. He picked up his mobile and looked briefly at the screen before touching a button and lifting the instrument to his ear. 'Sandy' he said.

De Castro assistant was brief and to the point. He was instructed to report to the Texas HQ in Dallas on the following evening. No arguing, no excuses, just be there. He said he would arrive by midnight and Sandy cut the call. He re-pocketed his phone and gazed at the laptop screen, not seeing anything. Sandy had been abrupt and there had been an edge of tension in her voice. Things were obviously moving fast. He made one phone call then closed his laptop and went to find Cassie. 

She was upstairs, silently he arrived at their bedroom door. She was humming quietly to herself as she sorting through her underwear draw. Neat piles of panties lay on the bed, some were just scraps of brightly coloured lace others more subtle, muted greys, dark blues, browns.

He watched her for a moment until she sensed he was there and looked up and smiled  
'What's all this about' he said as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to a small stack of pink lace. 

She chuckled 'Do you realise I have thirty seven pairs of pants. Some I love,' she pointed to the dark blue pile 'some are comfortable' she indicated plain white bikinis 'and some are a complete pain in the ass to wear' she hooked up a thong and waved it at him. 'So I thought I would sort them out and decide which ones I really don't want to keep.'

She bent over the bed, and he slid his hand up her leg and flicked the elastic edge of the pants she was wearing. 'I could get rid of a few pairs for you' his expression was all innocence. 

She batted his hand away 'The trouble is you always ruin my favourites.'

He chuckled deep in his throat and grabbed her waist, pulling her down to sit in his lap. 'So.....before I come home take off your favourites and put on a pair your not keen on.' 

She giggled 'Thats one solution, but you might not like them. They could be a turn off.'

He nibbled her earlobe 'Oh I don't think that's going to happen.' he breathed. She shivered, twisted sideways and looped her arms around his neck.

'Your a bad, bad man.' she grinned 'but I love you.' 

His face became serious 'Just had the call' she laid her head on his shoulder and he held her tighter 'I've to be in Dallas tomorrow evening.'

'So soon. I thought we might have had a few days together' her voice was muffled by his shirt '

'The sooner it's over the quicker I can get back to you' now the big one he thought 'Take a couple of days off work. I've called Sookie, I want you to go and stay with her while I'm away. She's looking forward to having your company.' 

Her head lifted 'Why?' she asked, then pouted 'I want to stay at home and I've got clients to see.'

He raised his eyebrows 'Do this for me, please sweetheart. If you stay here any vampire can just walk in, with Sookie you will be safe. And in case you're being watched, which I suspect, I'd be happier if you didn't go to the office. Call Rayanne, tell her your sick, need a rest for a couple of days. Anything to stay safe.'

'You think its going to be that bad?' she cupped his face with one hand and he nodded.

'Yes it will be bad while it lasts. Hopefully it will be all over in one night and I'll be back Tuesday. It appears de Castro is well informed, so he will have battle plans already in motion. I'll probably only be away for a couple of nights.' he removed her hand and kissed her fingers 'Go stay with Sookie, have some girl time.' she raised her own eyebrows 'well at least you can worry together because, no matter what she says, I know she will wonder about Eric.' he huffed 'I have a feeling the Viking is playing a two handed game here and heaven knows what the outcome will be.' 

She sighed 'She's still in love with him, I know that. And, I think, she's even regretting staying human,' she corrected herself 'mostly human. She's always lived on the edge round here, people still don't fully accept her. Eric did, you did.' 

His lips twitched in a smile 'Yes, but I would never have turned her. She belongs in the sun. That's what she is, a sky fae. Sunshine, happy families, white picket fence and all the trimmings.'

She nodded 'Well she tried that with Sam and it didn't work, it's not where her heart belongs. And the sky is still there at night.'

He gave her a sharp look, his eyes narrowed 'So you think she would let him if he survives?

She grinned 'Do you doubt he will survive? Are you jealous?' she asked

He frowned 'What....., No, good lord no. She would be a handful as one of us. I thought Jess was bad, but Sookie is on a different level altogether. If it happens I hope Eric takes her a long, long way away for at least a year. Certainly until she has complete control of her powers.' he huffed a laugh 'If it does happen he has my best wishes and sympathy.'

'Okay, so I will go to Sookie's and we can cry on each others shoulders. But you have to call me as soon as it's over. I need to know you are safe as soon as possible. Understood?' she poked him in the ribs to emphasise the point.

'Of course.' he turned his attention to the lacy clothing on the bed 'So do you want to change into a pair you don't like now?' She laughed and pushed him backwards.

*****************************

Her bag was packed with essential clothing for three or four days, now she waited for him to wake up. He was flat on his back for a change, having rolled over when she got out of bed earlier that day. His hair was messy, sticking out from his head. Lips slightly parted, dark lashes against pale cheeks. For all the world he looked asleep, except his chest didn't move, he didn't breath in and out. He was, literally, as silent as the grave.  
Until an eyelash fluttered and the fingers of the hand resting on the pillow twitched. It always fascinated her, watching him come alive, from inanimate shell to fully functioning, walking, talking person in seconds. Which is what happened now as he sat up and she was encased in a bear hug. 

'Well, hello beautiful' he whispered 'What's with all the clothing?' 

She wriggled against his chest 'Bill, I need to breath' she croaked and his arms relaxed 'I didn't think we had time to mess around. You have a long drive, remember?'

He chuckled 'How could I forget. His Majesty has called all his loyal subjects and we must obey.' there was an touch of bitterness in his voice 'So I guess it's into the fray once more.'

'And I'm sure you will play your part and probably enjoy it' she chided 'Just be on the winning side and don't get hurt. You understand?' 

'Yes my love' he sat her to one side and throwing his legs over the side of the bed, stood up. She ran her eyes over his frame. He really was perfect. She knew his maker had been an unadulterated bitch, but she sure knew how to pick a man. 

He caught her gaze and dropped to one knee taking up the 'Atlas' pose. She laughed and threw a pillow at him. All this banter was their way of keeping the mood light.

She knew deep down he was going into a serious battle, one in which he would have to fight for his existence. He could meet the final death. And she didn't want to think about that. He didn't want her to think about that. 

He dressed and pulled on his old boots. Then stood up and held his hand out 'Ready sweetheart' she tucked her fingers into his palm and he pulled her gently off the bed. 'Let's go'

His rucksack and her holdall were by the front door. He checked the back door and windows were all shut then held the front door open for her, collected their bags and locked the door while she waited by his car. He dropped the bags in the trunk and held the passenger door open for her. As she ducked to get in he grabbed her and pulled her upright. His mouth found hers in a searing kiss that was almost bruising then he released her and she slid into the seat. She took a deep breath and waited for him to get into the drivers seat.

She folded her hands in her lap, took a couple of deep breaths and kept her eyes steady on the windscreen. 'What was that for?' she asked

He started the engine, but the car didn't move. 'Do I need an excuse to kiss you?' he asked

'That was more than a kiss. Should I be worried?' she moved one hand to rest on his thigh, he covered it with one of his own and gently squeezed her fingers.

'You will be worried, it makes no difference whether you should be or not. I know that, you know that. I just thought I would give you something to remember. Something to keep in mind until I get back.' He raised her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles and turned to face her 'And I will be back Cassie, I promise.'

She leaned towards him 'My turn' she whispered, sliding her fingers into his hair and pulling his head down. The kiss was soft, seductive. Running the tip of her tongue under his top lip until his fangs descended with a sharp snap. Purposely she spiked her tongue and he tasted her blood. A quiet growl bubbled up his throat. Slowly she pulled away and gazed into his eyes. 'Make sure you do' she said, let go of his hair and sat back in her seat.

He moved the shift into drive and rolled down the driveway. The short journey to their neighbours house was completed in silence. 

***********************

'I got a stack of DVD's from the rental store' Sookie was up to her elbows in soapy water as she washed the china used for dinner. After their initial greeting and Cassie had enquired about Sam and her brother and his family they had both been overly quiet as they ate fried chicken, potato salad and all the trimmings. 

Cassie smiled as she dried and put away the plates 'Okay, sounds good to me.' nothing would completely distract her from the images that kept creeping into her mind. Mostly they were memories of the battered, poisoned and almost lifeless Bill that Eric had brought home after the fae war. And try as she might she couldn't shake them off. 'Any ice cream to go with them?' she enquired.

Sookie flashed her a grin over her shoulder 'Of course. And we can finish that bottle of wine. Or I could try and mix one of Lala's cocktails?'

'I think the wine will be fine' she chuckled 'the last time I had some of his mixtures it nearly took me off my feet and got me in a heap of trouble.'

'Yea, that was some party.' Sookie giggled. She was referring to the party Sam had thrown for staff and invited customers, which was most of the regulars, to celebrate the tenth anniversary of his ownership. 'And Bill did take you off your feet' she giggled harder 'right over his shoulder, if I remember rightly.'

'Yea well.' Cassie hid her flaming cheeks behind a cupboard door. She really didn't want to be reminded of that night. She had made a complete fool of herself on the dance floor and when Bill had suggested she sit down she had told him where to go. He had picked her up over his shoulder and run home at vamp speed with her bouncing against his back. She had called him all the insulting names she could think of, raged, sulked, finally thrown up and cried. After that he had shoved her in the shower, washed her and put her to bed. Holding her until she went to sleep, which wasn't long. Waking up at noon the next day she'd had a raging headache and was so dehydrated she felt like a rag doll.

After a long shower and several glasses of water she'd felt mildly better and snuggled back in bed beside his silent chest. When she woke up again it was dark and he was gone. Slipping on a silk robe she went to find him. He was in his office, she could see the top of his head over the back of his chair. 'I'm sorry' she said, the chair didn't move 'I didn't mean all those things I said, please Bill, I really am sorry.' still no movement 'And was I really sick down your shirt front?'

The chair swung round and he was laughing quietly, his shoulders moving gently as he tried to hold himself together. 'I'm really, really sorry' she said in a small voice. He held his arms out, she took three quick steps across the deep burgundy carpet and he gathered her into his lap.

He told her later that when she was asleep he had gone back to Merlottes to retrieve his car, apologised to Sam and treated the guests to a round of drinks. Most of them had thought it a very funny incident and had sympathised with him, mostly these were the male members of the party. Tara had insinuated he was a MCP without actually saying the words but Sam and Sookie had laughed it off. Totally embarrassed she had visited the bar the next lunch time and made her own apologises. 

Taking a deep breath she stacked the final plate and closed the cupboard 'Thanks for reminding me' she said with a grimace.

Sookie was drying her hands 'Oh, believe me I've seen a lot worse. But your honey is a bit of an old fashioned gent. Nothing wrong with that, in fact it's quite nice. But he does have trouble sometimes with our modern way of life. Sorry to refer to it but he did tell me one time that he had trouble understanding why I reacted the way I did to certain things. He's a modern man, techno wise, but apart from that he's still stuck in the nineteenth century where protecting his woman is concerned. Can be a pain occasionally.'

'Don't I know it. But at the same time it's kinda....nice.' She said as Sookie began to unload four different flavours of ice cream from the freezer, placing them on the kitchen table. She opened a draw and took out half a dozen spoons then realised Sookie had stopped what she was doing and was crouching on the floor by the open freezer door. 

Cassie stepped over to her and knelt down. The blond was crying, tears rolling down her face and landing on the knees of her jeans. She placed an arm round her shoulders and hugged her. 'He will be okay you know.' she whispered 'He's a survivor. He will have some plan, some strategy already in force.' she paused. Just how much did she tell Sookie. Eric hadn't given her any specific commands, but he was a client and was due confidential respect. Then again she had told Bill.

Sookie straightened up, taking Cassie with her, and put her arms around her. The blond head lay on her shoulder, but she had stopped crying. 'I'm a silly, weak idiot' Sookie mumbled. She lifted her head and her smile was to bright 'Come on lets get stuck into this lot before it melts.' Cassie released her and gathering up the spoons followed in her wake as she went through to the parlour.

Sookie chose 'Bridget Jones', and Cassie admitted she hadn't seen it before. The English accents had them both sighing. 'He can do that you know' Sookie said, Cassie raised her eyebrows in question 'The accent, Eric can do it.' and she grinned 'But I suppose if you have been around for as long as he has your bound to pick up the odd accent along the way.'

Cassie grinned mischievously 'Well when he comes back you will have to get him to use that accent one night.' 

Sookie huffed a sigh 'Don't you mean if he comes back?' she scooped out another spoonful of chocolate chip.

Cassie took the plunge. She really liked Sookie and valued her friendship, she didn't like withholding information from her. 'He sent me a text.' 

The spoon stopped half way to Sookie's lips and her wide eyes flashed to Cassie's. 'What? How? Why....?' the words tumbled out.

Cassie took a deep breath 'I am his lawyer. I drew up his marriage contract and since then I haven't heard from him, until yesterday. He's put me back on retainer. He thinks he may need a lawyer again.' she gave a rough laugh.

Sookie licked the ice cream off the spoon before it ran down the handle. She was regarding Cassie with a different look in her eyes. 'All this time' she said slowly 'and you never said a word.'

'I couldn't he was a client. I didn't have the right to tell anyone. Pam knew she often accompanied him. But I had to keep our business secret at his request' it was her turn to huff a laugh 'Except it appears it wasn't such a big secret, de Castro knew.......' she stopped talking. 'Unless............' she stood up and went into the kitchen. Poured herself a glass of water and drank the whole glass, she needed a clear head. Her mind was whirling with possibilities. Then she laughed and went back into the parlour.

Sookie was regarding her with a frown. She sat down and picked up the remote, pressing the button to pause the film. 'He's a sneaky bastard' she announced.

'Well we all know that' Sookie said, curling her legs up on the sofa. 'Do you mean to say you have only just realised.'

Cassie smiled at her 'It's all a put up job, his marriage. It's all been planned.' 

Sookie huffed 'Yea it was, by his maker'

'Yes, yes I know that, but de Castro took advantage of it. According to Bill, Texas has been an unruly mob since Stan Davis met his final end. Velásquez can't hold the state together, even with de Castro's help. We all know what a good strategist de Castro is he would upset the whole balance of power if he just walked in and took over Texas. But Oklahoma is an ambitious woman and de Castro knew it wouldn't be long before she would turn her attention to Texas. Especially as she has a powerful consort like Eric to give her extra confidence.' she was in her stride now, 'This has all been planned from the start. I couldn't understand why Eric chose me to do the legal work. Simple, I would do as he asked. The usual vampire lawyers would do as they saw fit and tradition. I was the new girl in town and did everything by the human legal book, they couldn't argue with that.' she grinned 'What a clever Viking he is. Now I assume de Castro knew all the details, which is how he knew about me. Eric wasn't being watched as Bill thought.' 

Sookie laid a hand on her arm 'So if all this is right what does it mean?'

Cassie grinned at her 'It means this is all a very clever plan to get rid of Oklahoma. De Castro finishes up with Texas by right and Oklahoma by surrender. Eric is on our side.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the gun fight at the Dallas nest it had been moved to a large ranch style property to the north west of the city. Bill went through the open gates and, even though he couldn't see them, assumed he was being watched on CCTV. The drive to the main house was long, long enough for defences to be assembled well before the house was reached. He parked alongside various other vehicles at the side of the long low building.

As he mounted the porch steps the double doors opened and he was greeted by Joseph Velásquez. They were old friends and Joseph quickly gave him the latest information. The Oklahoma forces numbered approximately one hundred and thirty, and they were advancing from the north east already. The Texas border had been crossed at nine fifteen that evening. Joseph handed him a shiny chrome badge in the shape of an old time sheriffs badge, a star, with instructions to wear it as it indicated to any vampire who didn't know him that he was with the lone star state. Bill smiled, de Castro loved theatre. 

The movement of the enemy was being constantly monitored and he wondered how this was being achieved. As they talked Joseph walked him into the kitchen which was full of vampires, both male and female, all mostly clad in black,and all wearing the star on their right shoulder. Accepting a bottle of synthetic blood, Joseph led him back to the hall just in time to see de Castro emerge from a room on the left. The King was dressed in a black silk shirt, tight black pants with a long rapier sword strapped to his left side. Sandy followed in his wake, she was dressed in a bright yellow skirt suit and clutched a clipboard. They made a strange pair.

'Ah, Compton you made good time. Well done.' the King acknowledged him as he made the customary bow. 'I feel the game is on, good hunting gentlemen. I shall see you all later.' with that he swept his regal way out of the double doors and into the night. 

Joseph grunted and huffed a laugh 'If we succeed tonight he has offered me a position in Vegas.'

Bill looked at his old friend 'Will you take it? He asked

Joseph shrugged 'I will have to. I cannot stay here and be known as the leader who lost his state.' he flashed his white teeth 'It's a good position. You must come and visit. 

A large vampire clad in the Kings colours that donated he was a member of the royal guard announced the transports were ready and as vampires appeared from various rooms in the large house they filed out into the night and boarded large military type transport carriers that held twenty or so bodies at a time. As the convoy began to rumble down the driveway Bill settled into his seat and went into down time to conserve his energy. His last conscious thought was of Cassie. Then he pushed her to the back of his mind.

******************************

They were taken by truck to a small oilfield roughly fifty miles from the compound and waited. It was ten minutes past one in the morning. The moon was new and cast a pale light over the area, occasionally dulled by a drifting cloud. He stood in the shadow of the nodding donkey and tried to ignore the smell of crude oil. 

He and Joseph had been dropped off with a handful of others with instructions to wait and intercept. The rest of the Texas troops, elite or otherwise, were spread out either side in small overlapping groups that covered a wide area. Nothing would get through.

'You see them?' Joseph whispered. 

'Yes. A small group, maybe a dozen or so are heading our way.' He ducked his head back into the shadows. 'Remember no prisoners' Joseph nodded and flattened himself against the metal upright.

The wait seemed endless and his mind drifted back, as it always did in this situation, to the first war he fought in. Waiting in a cold, cramped position for what seemed like hours on end, his fingers numb as they clutched the cold steel of the rifle. Fear and anxiety churning in his gut. At least he didn't have that feeling any more. Death was no stranger to him now. 

He heard a soft footfall and a second later a figure glided past him. As it reached the shadow of the next pump it disappeared. He smiled to himself, one down. A second glided alongside Joseph. The Spaniard moved sideways raised his hand and slit the vampires throat, no sound. As the figure began to crumple Joseph staked him. Two down. 

One by one the advancing group of Oklahoma supporters were taken down with hardly any resistance. They had the element of surprise on their side. He had just delivered the fatal stake to a coffee coloured native American when he was surprised from behind. A big hand closed over his mouth and he was lifted into the air. For a second he was so shocked he fought against his capture, until a quiet voice close to his ear said 'Give it up Bill, do you really want me to drop you from this height.' Eric! He stopped struggling then realised he had dropped his emotional shield. 

'What do you want Eric?' he shouted above the sound of the wind, they were moving at an incredible speed.

'You, of course' the Viking replied and he could hear the amusement in his voice. Their speed slowed and Eric began an angular decent. Bill risked a downward look and recognised the Dallas compound. 

'It's no good taking me as a hostage Eric. I'm not that important to his Majesty. Or are you just suicidal.' He could see two or three of de Castro's elite guard looking upward. They were equipped with crossbows with wood and silver bolts, so there was the possibility both he and Eric would be cut down as soon as they landed, if not before. 'What the hell is going on' he mumbled in amazement as the guards cleared a space for Eric to land and showed no sign of reaching for their weapons. As Eric's feet touched solid ground he released his grip on Bill, who staggered for a moment. Eric held onto his upper arm and steadied him. Bill shook his head and focused on the figure walking towards them. The King of Nevada strode towards them his hair was out of it's usual pony tail and hung in ringlets over his broad shoulders, and he now wore a flowing black cloak and wide brimmed hat. He looked every inch the renegade aristocrat he must have been in his human life. Maybe a pirate, or a mercenary. Bill gave his Monarch an obligatory bow and saw out of the corner of his eye Eric do the same.

'Northman, Compton. How goes the fight' the King chuckled 'or should I say how did it go. Because if you are here Northman, I assume it is over?'

'Yes your Majesty. The uprising has been put down.' he paused. Now for the bad news, Bill thought. 'It would appear we have lost track of my wife. She was on the left flank, nearest the border and my informants tell me she disappeared with two of her body guard when it became a lost cause.'

A shadow passed over de Castro's handsome face 'A pity, I wanted to make an example of her. Any idea where she might hide out?'

'I have spies tracking her now your Majesty.' Eric answered smoothly.

'Good, good.' de Castro's smile was wolf like. 'Now, you must be hungry. Come, come we have plentiful donors inside. And then you can tell me all about the fighting.' he turned and led the way towards the big double doors of the house. De Castro strode into the room on the right which looked like it acted as a lounge area where Sandy was waiting to take his hat and sword. She smiled at Bill who couldn't raise a smile back. He was gradually piecing things together. Eric was obviously on the Nevada side, maybe he had always been loyal to his King even after his marriage to Oklahoma. He needed the truth.

'Sit, sit' de Castro waved at the sofas arranged around a large square low table. Bill and Eric obeyed. Eric had that slightly amused expression on his face that had always irked Bill. He glared at him, which was the only thing he could do in the presence of his Monarch. Eric huffed a laugh 'I think we will have to tell Compton exactly what is going on or he's never going to forgive us.'

de Castro look up and nodded 'Yes that is only fair, he earns me a tidy fortune so I would not like that to stop. You can, fill him in, as they say these days. But refreshment first' 

Bill was hoping for a selection of synthetic blood but that hope was squashed when a young female vampire appeared shepherding six humans, four female, two male. All young, attractive and more or less naked. They lined up in front of the couches. Eric immediately took the hand of a blond female and pulled her into his lap. Bill hesitated until he caught de Castro's eye. The King would consider his refusal an insult and the tension of the night had made him hungry. He picked a redhead, tall, slim and the complete opposite of Cassie. 

She settled across his thighs and tilted her head away from him, stretching her neck so the pulse was obvious. He sniffed, she smelt of cinnamon, spicy, heady. His fangs extended, holding her against his chest he broke through her skin as gently as he could. The girl moaned, it sounded real.

******************************************

The film was forgotten. The ice cream started melting. Sookie couldn't stop smiling 'He's coming back' she whispered 'he's coming back.' 

Cassie tried to tell her she could be wrong. It was all just supposition, a mad idea. Then she had a jolt from Bill and she sucked in a breath. She closed her eyes and concentrated but as quickly as the feeling had hit her it was gone. She tried to reach for him but he was buttoned up again. He could do that and at times like this it really annoyed her. But she reassured herself at least the feeling hadn't been pain. More like surprise and a brief feeling of giddiness.

'You okay?' Sookie asked, she was slapping the lids back on the ice cream in preparation to returning them to the freezer,

Cassie nodded 'Yes, fine.' and she smiled. 

Sookie stood up and gathered up the ice cream cartons 'Now it is time for a drink or I'll never get to sleep. I've got some peach schnapps, join me?'

Cassie nodded 'Okay, but just a small one.' she looked at the mantle clock, two fifteen. She had already drunk half a bottle of wine and suddenly she felt very tired. Sookie came back into the room and handed her a small glass, she sipped. Sweet peach flavour tickled her tongue, then it hit the back of her throat and she got the kick. 'Wow, that's powerful stuff' she waved the glass at the blond as she resumed her seat on the sofa.

Sookie grinned 'Hmmm, but it'll make you sleep. Which is what I want, otherwise I'll just go to bed and lay awake thinking and hoping.'

'What about Sam?' Cassie hoped she wasn't on a touchy subject but the blond smiled.

'Sam's great, we have a great partnership, work well together and I love him' Cassie's eyes opened wide 'but I'm not in love with him. He's not my soul mate, I love him like I love the rest of my family. And he knows it. He was a comfortable shoulder to cry on, and a great guy at rebuilding my confidence. But he knew all along that he was second best. I just wish some shifter would come along and snap him up, he deserves better than me. We've got this kind of platonic thing going now. Haven't had sex for over a year, not that I don't fancy it at times, specially when he wears those tight jeans' Cassie smiled, Sam had a real neat rear view 'It's like we're comfortable with each other.'

Cassie leaned forward and chinked her glass against Sookie's. 'So here's to victory for Nevada' she said. Sookie smiled and both girls downed their drinks in one go, then both pulled faces as the liquid slid down their throats.

'Ugh' Cassie winced 'Time for bed, well it is for me anyway.'

'You go' Sookie smiled 'maybe I'll watch the end of the film.'

Cassie stood up and stretched 'Okay, see you in the morning' 

She brushed her teeth and washed her face in the guest bathroom, quickly changed into one of Bill's old tee shirts and slid between the sheets on the double bed. She lay listening to the silence for a while then turned on her side and closed her eyes.

 

*************************************************

'So it was all a put up job?' Bill frowned at Eric's smiling face. He wanted to wipe that smile away. 

Eric nodded. 'Freyda has been a challenge to de Castro for years. His Majesty saw an opportunity to settle the matter once and for all. I had to pay for removing Madden, he couldn't let me get away with that. Even though Madden had received an approach from Oklahoma' Bill's eyebrows rose 'Yes my beautiful and deadly wife was scheming against de Castro back then. My makers proposition was like a gift from the gods to de Castro.'   
Bill shook his head, thank heavens he had no interest in politics. Eric continued 'My marriage got me into her inner circle. It took a while for her to totally trust me. But I played my part and she finally told me her plan was to take over Texas and oust our Monarch. She planned for us to reign over the whole of the mid west areas. Greedy woman, ambitious woman.' Eric stretched his long legs out, the blond was still draped across his lap, her head resting on one broad shoulder. 'Only thing worse than an ambitious woman is a sleeping one. Hey' he jiggled the blond 'wake up, time to leave. I have people to check in with.' the blond staggered to her feet and wove her way to the door.

'Was it worth hurting Sookie? She loved you' Bill tried to keep his voice level.

Eric's ice blue eyes flashed at him 'I had no choice and she loved both of us at one time or another Bill. And yes I do know how she felt' he paused and looked away 'Just as I know how she feels now' it was uttered quietly. 

Bill sat back. 'You still feel her?' his anger melting away. This was a new facet to Eric.

The blond head nodded. 'Ever hour of every day. She's inside me, part of me and I'm going to get her back. She can't spend the rest of her life with a shifter. She deserves better.'

'Oh and I suppose you're the better.' Bill sighed 'Well if it's any consolation I know she still thinks about you, misses you. Her relationship with Sam is very loose. They date occasionally and she's a partner in the business' he grinned 'She bought in with some of your money.' he had the pleasure of seeing Eric scowl.. He chuckled 'But most of it came from the money her fae relative left her, Claudine, remember. 

Eric nodded. 'The one killed during the war. I remember. She was pregnant, the father killed my maker. And that's how this whole thing started. If Appius had lived I could have convinced him my marriage wasn't a good idea.' he shrugged 'but on the other hand he wouldn't have allowed me to stay with Sookie either. He considered her below me, not good enough for his prize child. So maybe it is all in the lap of the gods after all. Fate as you keep telling me.' 

The door swung open and de Castro walked in 'Gentlemen, what news of our run away Queen?'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cassie groaned. What the hell was that noise. She turned over and her head pounded. She groaned again and promised herself she was never going to drink alcohol again. The noise started again. And a rattling, like marbles dropping onto a hard floor. Her eyes flew open. Carefully she sat up. Her head throbbed. She needed water. And she wanted the noise to stop. Someone, or something. was screaming like a banshee. She dropped her face into her hands. 'Give me strength' she whispered 'peace, quiet and some time' 

The silence was quite shocking in its suddenness. She breathed out and slowly stood up, steadying herself as her head spun. Feeling her way in the dark to the bedroom door she turned the handle. The hall was in darkness. She turned right towards the bathroom. Sliding her hand along the wall she found a light switch and screwed her eyes up as the corridor flooded with light and her head pounded. One more pace and she was at the bathroom door, pushing it open she didn't bother with the light switch but went straight to the sink. Turning the cold tap on she let the water run. Filling the small glass placed on the mirror shelf for toothbrushes she swallowed the cool, clear liquid. Three full glasses later she poured one last glassful over her head, cupped her hands under the tap and splashed her face. Feeling at least fully awake she lifted her head up, not willing to risk shaking the water from her hair she wrapped a towel around her head turban style. Now she was prepared to find out what had woken her.

She came out of the bathroom and turned left towards the main part of the old homestead. She walked past the guest room and Sookie's bedroom, the door was slightly open, but the room in darkness, and turned right at the end of the corridor. To her surprise the main part of the house was also in darkness. Fumbling along the wall her fingers found the light switch. And then she wished she hadn't. Sookie was lying face down on the floor wearing what looked like pink pyjamas patterned with blue butterflies, she was surrounded by splintered wood, broken glass and china. The small table that had been in the hall was matchwood. The back of the old sofa was ripped, the stuffing hanging out like spun sugar candy floss, the coffee table split in two. The front door was peppered with so many holes it would have passed as a colander. The windows had gone, curtains and blinds shredded. And Sookie was not alone. Two other beings were in the room with her. One was a small, thin human. He was cowering in the far corner behind the shattered TV , a look of sheer terror on his face, his arms trying to protect his head and face.

But by far the scariest creature there was suspended in mid-air in the middle of the room. She guessed this was Freyda, the Queen of Oklahoma, but she didn't look very queenly right now. Her long dark hair was tangled and swirling around her head, lips drawn back in a snarl exposing long, long fangs. She was clad in jeans and a dark shirt but this didn't hide the blood stains that streaked both legs, and stained her arms which were stretched out, fingers clawed, reaching for Sookie. Even frozen her eyes blazed with pure hatred as she stared down at the blond figure on the floor. Cassie shivered, what the hell was she supposed to do now. How could she release Sookie without Freyda. 

She picked her way through the debris and tried to open the door, to her amazement it swung easily on its hinges, not that it made much difference, the door way was blocked by a huge black clad figure which had to be one of Freyda's men. He was standing with his back to the door and she hoped he was as frozen as the tableau in the room and not in vampire down time. 

She peeped around the door frame and there was another at the end of the porch by the far window. So it was two against three, or maybe four. Then she took another good look at the huddled figure in the corner. His hands and forearms were covered in tiny cuts. She realised what had happened. Freyda could not get into the house unless she was invited. She had kidnapped or somehow acquired this poor soul. Threatened him with who knows what, glamoured him and thrown him, probably through a window, into the house with the instruction to invite her in. What a bitch!

The big body blocking the door way had two long, sharp stakes tucked into a kind of holster on his belt. Carefully she reached out and touched the shaft of one. Nothing happened, no movement anywhere. Taking hold she lifted it out and got a good grip on the rubber covered handle. Picking her way around the room she hunkered down in front of the human to get a good look at his face. Now she recognised him, he was the guy who worked the night shift at the gas station. This was going to take a lot of explaining away.

She touched his forearm, the one that he was trying to hide behind. He felt cold, and hard like a statue. So if that applied to the vampires her thought of staking Freyda while she was frozen went out the window. 

She found a relatively clear patch of floor by the wall and sat down to think. How could she take out three of the undead in one go. 

*****************************

Bill was being polite to his King while Eric checked with his informants. He was pacing the long veranda, mobile phone clamped to his ear. Bill could occasionally see him as he strode back and forth past the open double doors. 

De Castro was explaining, in his usual flowery language, that he now had a problem. Texas could finally be fully annexed into the Nevada group and his Majesty now controlled all the south western states. The problem was Oklahoma, Arkansas and Louisiana. De Castro realised his control was reaching it's limits 'Do you think Northman would make a good regent Compton?' 

Bill snapped his attention back to his Majesty 'Well, he was a fair and just Sheriff. Whether he wants the extra responsibility I cannot say. But yes, I think he would be the right choice.'

'Hmm, you think so. I value your opinion William. You have a sensible head and a clever mind. You would not consider moving to Vegas would you? You can run your business from there.' de Castro laid his hand on Bill's shoulder 'Of course this offer includes your beautiful partner.' his teeth flashed in that wolfish smile.

Bill was fumbling for the right words, a plausible excuse. It hadn't been a command, more of a request. How did he get out of this. 

His rescue came in the form of Eric, walking rapidly through the double doorway. He signalled to Bill with a wave of his hand. He stopped to say something to Sandy who was never far from her King. She turned and ran down the inner corridor. 

'You have news Northman' de Castro demanded

'Yes your Majesty. I'm sorry but I have taken the liberty of requesting your helicopter. It would appear my soon to be ex-wife is in Louisiana, and I know exactly where she is heading, if she is not there already and I pray to the Gods she is not.' he turned to Bill 'We have to leave now. If she reaches Bon Temps before we do it will be to late. Please excuse us your Majesty.' 

'You think to leave me out of this, no Northman. I am with you.' de Castro was already moving down the corridor at a rapid walk, two personal guards falling in behind him. Eric cast a glance at Bill and they followed in their monarchs wake.  
Freyda was heading for Sookie, that much was obvious. Bill's hope that both girls would be safe together now seemed stupid, he cursed to himself. He should have sent them to another state. Mississippi would have protected them. He checked his watch there was barely three hours before dawn. Did they have enough time to track Freyda down?

The helicopter was just starting it's engine as they emerged into the rear courtyard. The sleek modern machine had de Castro's emblem blazoned on its side and looked like any other business transport that flew in and out of Las Vegas airport every day. However the interior was somewhat different. Vampires don't need plush seating, flip seats were built into the walls and above them in fitted racks was a veritable arsenal. As the machine rose into the air de Castro was selecting his weaponry. Eric picked a short sword with a vicious looking curved blade. Bill decided to be conventional and unhooked an automatic pistol and a clip of wooden bullets with a silver core. De Castro went forward to speak to the pilot. They didn't sit, Bill sensed Eric was keeping himself very much in control. He exuded power, like a caged animal. He was tossing the sword from one hand to the other, occasionally testing it's weight through the air. 

'Eric' he said quietly, the Vikings eyes focused on him and he stood still 'can you feel her?' 

The blue eyes closed 'Not since we took off. But I know she's alive. She is just so quiet, like she's in a deep sleep.' 

Bill sighed and allowed his emotional shield to slip away, gently he reached out for Cassie hoping he would not disturb her if she was asleep. The emotional tangle that came back at him made him grip the gun rack for support. He flipped out one of the seats and sat down. Closing his eyes he concentrated. Cassie's emotions were a mess. She was flipping between fear, pride, puzzlement, terror, and back to fear again. Over and over these feelings washed over him. 

He took a deep unnecessary breath and stood up. 'I think we may be late for this party' he said as de Castro came back from the cockpit.

'ETA in five minutes. We will land in a field beside your house Compton, the tree cover is to thick for the pilot to get us down any closer. Get ready to move quickly when we touch down.' he went to stand by the door but Eric beat him to it, he was so tense he almost crackled with energy. Silence descended and Bill tried to reach Cassie again. But she was still in a state of complete confusion and fear. 

********************************

Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the sound of a helicopter. It came closer, right over the top of the house. Jumping to her feet she ran across the room, oblivious to the broken glass and splinters on the floor. She slammed shut the front door and flicked off the light. Backing round the corner of the corridor she turned off that light and huddled against the wall.

She didn't know what to expect, it could be reinforcements for Freyda. It could be rescue, but why hadn't Bill called her. Where was he?

************************************

Right at that moment he was jumping out of the helicopter before it had even touched down. Eric was already half way to the cemetery. 'Eric!' he shouted trying to make himself heard above the sound of the engine and whirling blades. The Viking ignored him and Bill sped after him. 

He caught up with Eric at the bottom of the steps in front of what had been a pretty little house. Now he wondered how the porch managed to stay attached and upright. Both windows were shattered, the neatly painted boarding and shutters splintered and broken. The whole scene illuminated by the high security lights which were still working, but the house was in darkness and eerily quiet. Eric's fangs had fully descended, his focus full on the huge black clad figure standing motionless in front of the door.

Bill could feel Cassie was inside and she was terrified. He clamped a hand on the Vikings arm. Eric's head turned to face him and he snarled 'Let go', it came out as a threat.

'Wait' Bill said firmly 'Cassie is inside. I know what she's done. Just wait. If we go any closer the spell may effect us.' Eric frowned but he nodded understanding.

'Cassie' Bill called, keeping his voice as calm as possible 'It's me, can you hear me. Don't come out just answer me. I'm here with Eric. What can we do?' 

'Bill? Is that really you. Thank heavens. I've frozen them. I didn't know what else to do' she slid round the corner and reached for the light switch. The scene didn't look any better. 

'Cassie can we come in. Will the spell effect us? Bill let go Eric's arm and the Viking stayed beside him. 'Frozen?' he whispered. Bill just raised his eyebrows at him.

'I don't know. But when I release it can you and Eric take care of those two on the porch. I don't think there are any others. Freyda is in here, I'll grab Sookie and come out. Is that all right?' she just hoped Freyda would be so shocked it would give her a few seconds advantage. 

'Okay sweetheart. I'll tell you when we're ready.' de Castro appeared at Bill's side 'Excuse me your Majesty, could you move to one side I require swift access to that one.' he pointed towards the guard standing by the end windows. 

De Castro's teeth flashed in a smile 'Allow me that pleasure William, this is so entertaining' the King took up a position level with Eric and directly in front of the second guard. His bodyguards split one staying with the King the other moving to Eric's left.

'Cassie just wait, the guards are covered but I want to do a circuit of the house just to be sure.' he called out. Without waiting for a reply he did a swift circuit of the house. Returning to the spot beside Eric he reassured Cassie 'No other guards Cassie, just these two and they are as good as dead. So just say the words my love.' 

'Be quick' she called back. She picked her way through the debris and stood over Sookie. Still clutching the stake in her right hand she turned round and faced Freyda the gap between them was no more than five feet. She could see the freckles on the Queen of Oklahoma's nose. She took a deep breath 'Time now' she shouted.

Several things all happened at once. Eric and de Castro leapt onto the porch, Eric's sword glinted in the bright lights and he roared as he separated the guards head from the rest of his body, de Castro just went for old fashioned ripping. Bill flung himself through the window and rolled to to his feet as Eric crash through the door. They were both in time to witness Cassie bring about the demise of Freyda the Queen of Oklahoma. 

When Cassie cast the spell Freyda was about to descend on the prone body of the human she considered to be the cause of her defeat and the deceit and betrayal of her husband. The spell removed, her downward motion continued but this was now blocked by an oddly dressed stranger holding a stake in both hands at arms length. Freyda could not stop the inevitable outcome. Cassie saw the look of horror in her eyes as the stake pierced her chest, she screamed and clawed at the strangers arms vainly trying to reach her throat. And the poor young man in the corner began screaming again. That was the noise that had woken her up.

Cassie fell backwards beside Sookie as Freyda began to dissolve, blood spewing from her mouth, eyes and nose. Cassie let go of the stake and tried to kick the melting horror away. Strong hands grabbed her under her arms, pulled her backwards and upright. She screwed her eyes shut as she was turned round, expecting to be held against a firm chest. She heard a deep chuckle and a voice she recognised say 'This one is yours' as she was moved sideways and finally she had a shirt front she could hide her face in, the towel wrapped round her head was gently removed and she was encircled by strong arms.

'It's all right sweetheart, it's over. Finished. Your safe.' he held her tightly, reassuringly   
and she was so grateful. She couldn't get the image of the disintegrating Freyda out of her mind. She shivered. And was swept off her feet. She closed her eyes and breathed in his reassuring scent.

Eric had Sookie on her feet and the first thing she did was run to the pathetic figure huddled in the corner. She squatted down and took his hands away from his face. They all watched as she gently led him out of his hiding place. He was clinging to Sookie's hand. Bill smiled as the blond drew her charge to Eric. 'Fix him up' she said her feet planted firmly amongst the shattered remains of her parlour. 'Heal him, pay him for his lost nights work and glamour all this away. You owe him.' Eric took a deep breath 'And stop sniffing me' Bill almost laughed out loud.

Before Eric answered he was interrupted 'Excuse me Ms Stackhouse, if you would be so kind as to bring the young man out here I would be happy to be of assistance.' They had forgotten de Castro who was still on the veranda, he had not been invited in. Sookie turned to face him 'Thank you your Majesty,' she remembered her manners and bobbed her head 'I am most grateful.' She led her charge by the hand, stepping delicately over the flaking body of the guard in the doorway. 'His name is Nigel your Majesty, he also needs a lift home. It's not far, just to the edge of town. You can use my car the keys are in the ignition.' 

Bill raised his eyebrows at Eric, Sookie might be pushing her luck just a bit to far. Eric joined the little group. He cleared his throat 'I'll take care of the delivery your Majesty'

de Castro chuckled 'No need Northman, I'm sure one of my men can take care of it.' as Sookie turned on her heel and stomped back into her ruined house he lowered his voice 'I think you have some explaining to do.' 

The blond didn't even look at him as she swept past, he heard a door bang shut and guessed it was her bedroom door. He grinned, he wanted to get Cassie away from the carnage. Holding her firmly he walked out onto the veranda and listened to the story de Castro was weaving to explain Nigel's absence from work. Eric was repeatedly spiking his right forefinger and rubbing the cuts and abrasions on the humans arms and face. His Majesty finished his story, patted Nigel on the shoulder and held his hand out towards the bodyguard on his left who reached inside his jacket and handed his employer a roll of dollar bills. De Castro didn't bother to count any, he just pressed the roll into Nigel's left hand and handed him over to the guard. Carefully Nigel picked his way over the debris on the veranda and followed the guards bulky back to Sookie's little car. Within a couple of minutes Nigel was on his way home, several thousand dollars richer having spent a pleasant evening gambling at the casino in Shreveport. 

'Your Majesty, Eric, I think we need to adjourn to a different venue. For the moment we have finished here please feel free to treat my house as yours.' He settled Cassie more comfortably in his arms and started walking at human speed towards the cemetery. He took it slowly, and stopped once when she became aware of her surroundings and asked him to put her down. 'I'm not a baby, I can walk' she protested.

'I know you can, but right now I want to carry you. So stop wriggling and relax. You have nothing on your feet and your choice of sleep wear only just covers what it should. So for your own safety if nothing else I'm carrying you.' and to prove it he started to move again. She knew he was right, she couldn't walk in bare feet and her legs would get scratched and insect bitten. Resigned she lay her head on his shoulder and kept still.  
'That's my girl' he whispered

 

**************************  
He could hear de Castro giving orders to his one remaining guard to dispose of the disintegrating remains of the ex-queen of Oklahoma and her guards, then return to the helicopter to wait for him. He assumed Eric was following and was surprised when he cleared the trees to find Eric and Sookie standing on his porch. Sookie had obviously dressed in a hurry, she was wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt. 

He invited his King to sit down, instructed Eric to provide his Majesty with refreshment, which he would find in the fridge and excused himself, stating he would be back once Cassie was recovered and cleaned up. 

'Of course, of course' de Castro waved him away, 'I am in her debt. Northman they breed strong feisty women in this part of Louisiana. I must visit more often.'

Eric settled Sookie on the sofa, she immediately leapt to her feet and rushed into the kitchen. Eric sighed 'Yes your Majesty, they do.' and he followed the woman he loved.

********************************

In their bathroom he gently stripped off her blood stained clothing and carefully examined the long scratches on her arms. Using a soft wash cloth he bathed her face, arms and feet with warm water. He applied antiseptic cream just in case she refused his blood to heal. During this whole process she was silent and kept her eyes down. She was sitting on the edge of the spa so he knelt on the floor in front of her and tilted her face up so she had to look at him. 'It's all over sweetheart. Your quite safe.' 

Her eyes swam with tears and she licked her lips, she needed a drink. 'I know' she whispered 'It was just so......horrible, so.....violent. And I can't get it out of my mind. I didn't realise that's what happens, I didn't know.' 

He swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, sitting her on the edge of the bed. 'We have a Royal guest downstairs who would like to meet and thank you but if you would rather go to sleep I'm sure he will understand.'

'Because he's here you can't stay with me, can you?' she asked and he shook his head 'In that case I don't want to be alone so I'll get dressed and entertain a King. How long till dawn?' 

'Just over two hours' he answered 'so he won't be here long. But we may have house guests for the night. I don't know if Eric will stay here or go back with him either way we will have Sookie for the night.' 

She nodded 'The spare room is made up but the shutters will have to be closed if Eric stays.'

'Your assuming they will stay together, judging from the bits of conversation I overheard I think Eric may be in the attic.' This was the new hiding place he had built after Jason's twins had discovered the one under the floor. 'Sookie doesn't seem to be welcoming him back with open arms.' 

'She will, eventually' she said her voice muffled from inside a jumper she was pulling on over her head. 'She loves him as much as she ever did, but she will give him hell before she relents.' her head emerged and she picked up her hair brush 'He'll refuse to leave her alone – ergo – he will rest on the floor beside her bed if necessary. Go close the shutters.'

Bill chuckled and walked out. Female logic, it worked every time. He closed the shutters as instructed and found Cassie waiting for him outside their bedroom door.

Her smile was a little to bright and he could feel she was still very tense, but she slipped her arm through his 'Lets go entertain' she whispered walking beside him down the stairs.

**********************************

She had not got a good look at the King of Nevada in the aftermath of what he was now calling her great victory. And this short, flamboyant figure with his long curling hair, neatly clipped beard and moustache took her slightly by surprise. He had greeted her by calling her a heroine, his warrior queen, his saviour. Taking both her hands in his he kissed the backs of both and she heard his intake of air as he sampled her scent. She looked pointedly at Bill over the monarchs bowed head. He just pulled a 'sorry, can't be helped' face. So she was smiling when de Castro raised his head. There was a twinkle in his eyes and she heard him chuckle. He still held her hands as he half turned towards Bill. 'Now I understand William. Von Bruer, the King of Wyoming is a good friend of mine. I have spent many entertaining hours with his majesty and his very beautiful wife. I did not think I would ever meet another like her but here she is.' 

'Your majesty' Cassie stammered 'I assure you we meant no deception.' 

'There has been no deception my dear' de Castro released one hand and patted the one he still held 'Have no fear, I owe you a debt of honour. You were like the champions from my youth. Going into battle for me. So brave, so determined. I could not enter the fray. I was not invited' he chuckled 'but I shall always hold that picture of you in my mind. Standing over the body of Ms Stackhouse, your arms outstretched, the fatal stake held high. Like an avenging Valkyrie from legend. It is a pleasure to call you one of my subjects. Please, sit next to me.'

He sank onto one of the sofas and she was forced to sit beside him. Sookie had done the hostess bit providing drinks which now needed refilling. Bill disappeared briefly, returning with two of the bottles of Royalty he had been saving. Sookie shot into the kitchen and came back with clean glasses and a big tumbler of water for Cassie which she took with a grateful smile. Sookie darted away again and she heard the sound of the kettle being filled. It would appear Sookie was quite happy to be anywhere but in the same room as Eric. Bill opened one of the bottles and poured his Monarch a generous measure. 

De Castro raised his glass 'A toast gentlemen' he said 'to our victory and to our brave ladies, human and otherwise.' 

'Seconded' Bill whispered and sipped, holding Cassie's gaze over the rim of his glass.

She settled back into the sofa as the three vampires discussed various aspects of the conflict. Including what to do with the rebels that had surrendered and switched sides. Sookie came back into the room clutching a mug of coffee. She perched on the arm of the sofa occupied by Eric. Casually Eric lifted his arm and slid it around her hips so his hand rested against her thigh, Sookie didn't seem to object. Cassie smiled into her glass and took another mouthful of water. 

The King placed his glass on the low table and stood up. 'Now I must leave you. Northman, escort me to the helicopter.' Eric rose to his feet, Bill did the same. He turned toward Cassie and held his hand out. She placed one of hers in his cool palm. 'Goodbye, for now, my magical champion. I'm sure we will meet again, in fact I shall make a point of it.' he brushed his cold lips against the back of her hand and then released it and stood upright. He turned to Sookie 'Ms Stackhouse, what a formidable pair you are. My saviours and my champions.'He bowed low over Sookie's hand 'Ladies I hope to have the pleasure of your company before to long, until then adieu.'

Eric held the door open for him and he walked out. Cassie waited a full five seconds before letting out a long breath in a soft whistle. Sookie giggled and Bill frowned 'You realise it's all a carefully orchestrated act on his part. He is not the fop he pretends to be, he's clever, astute and probably furious with me for keeping you hidden for so long. But because of your bravery, my love, there is nothing he can do about it. At the moment if you asked him for the moon he would try and comply, it might turn out to be a diamond or a pearl the size of the moon but he's dam sure you wouldn't object.'

Sookie sighed 'Bill's right, I was his blue eyed girl at one time, pledged protection and all that. Fat lot of good it did me, there are just to many factions within the supernatural world and they all want a piece of you one way or another.' she sounded bitter.

Bill frowned at her 'Sookie, stop it' he commanded 'Who do you think has been protecting you for the last three years. Eric and the King, that's who.' Sookie glared at Bill, her stubborn streak showing a mile wide. 'Cassie drafted the clause into the marriage contract so Freyda couldn't get at you. If that hadn't been there you would have been dead five minutes after the marriage took place. For Gods sake Sookie, he loves you. Don't punish him for that.'

Sookie looked like she wanted to cry, she swung round on her heel and ran for the front door, yanked it open and ran out slamming the door shut behind her. Bill winced.

Cassie raised her eyebrows at him as he sank onto the sofa beside her. He looped one arm around her shoulders and she leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder.

She ran a finger gently down his neck, from his ear lobe to the collar of his shirt.'You have a blood smear' she whispered. 

He huffed 'Only one?' he asked

'Well there is a bit in your hair, but I think that's the ex-queen of Oklahoma via me' she gave him a rueful smile. 'I suppose they will have to know all about me now?' she said quietly

His arm tightened for a moment 'Afraid so, and we have another problem. De Castro asked if I would considered moving to Vegas.' 

Cassie sat upright 'Oh no. what did you say?'

He shrugged 'Didn't have time to say anything. It wasn't a command, more a request. He pointed out I, we, could run the business just as well from there.'

It was Cassie's turn to frown 'And what about my business, I've built up a good client base here.'

He grinned 'You, my love' he pecked the tip of her nose 'would go straight onto his Majesties payroll and join the batch of lawyers he has on permanent retainer. What do you know about gambling laws?'

She swatted his hand away as it attempted to tickle her ribs. 'Can't you just tell him no.?'

He shook his head 'Doesn't work like that sweetheart. Besides he's thinking of making Eric regent of Oklahoma, Louisiana and Arkansas, that could be the straw that breaks the camels back.' he grinned 'Me being the camel.'


End file.
